


10 Escenas Musicales

by Ninandrómeda (Lallen)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canciones, Canciones muy random, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Songfic, Songs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallen/pseuds/Ninandr%C3%B3meda
Summary: ¡10 Songs Meme Fanfic challenge!El reto es escribir lo que dura una canción.Este es el resultado de este experimento, son 10 pequeñas "historias" (más bien escenas) sobre mi pareja favorita de Saint Seiya: ¡Shun de Andrómeda y June de Camaleón!
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Chameleon Juné
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	10 Escenas Musicales

**Author's Note:**

> Pues me mostraron el 10 Songs Meme Fanfic Challenge que anda circulando por ahí y la verdad me llamó mucho la atención.
> 
> Básicamente se trata de poner tu reproductor de música en aleatorio y escribir con cada canción una pequeña historia (yo digo que más bien son escenas de una historia porque no me alcanzó para más), sólo lo que dure la canción. 
> 
> Aquí tienen mi resultado, confieso que hice un poquito de trampa para pensar muy rápido lo que quería escribir antes de cada canción, lo primero que me venía a la mente, porque si no, capaz que me quedo toda la canción sin escribir ni una palabra. Sólo hice una corrección ortográfica al final para que quedara presentable, pero no escribí fuera de tiempo. Como verán, es completamente random.
> 
> Y como tema, elegí a mi pareja favorita porque estos días me ha regresado e hype!
> 
> A decir verdad, el experimento me gustó tanto que capaz que lo vuelvo a hacer.

**1\. I’m Alive! / Becca**

  
Shun y June echaron a correr por el prado verde y luminoso. Shun acababa de ser dado de alta en el hospital, luego de regresar del combate contra Hades y del Inframundo. Mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la chica, tan bella y luminosa como el sol, se dijo que no había mayor bendición que estar allí, vivo, respirando el aire claro y puro del campo.

June le sonrió, sin confesar los meses de angustia que acababa de pasar esperando por su despertar. Lo había visto pasar de estar casi muerto a estar deprimido, y finalmente, poco a poco recuperar una expresión más viva y más alegre. 

Tal vez nunca volvería a ser tan feliz como antes. Pero al menos, quedaba el resto de su vida para intentarlo.

-¡Estoy vivo, June!

-¡Pese a todo, estás vivo! ¡Estamos vivos!

* * *

  
**2\. Give Me Everything / Pitbull ft. Afrojack**

  
Qué horribles eran las discotecas.

Shun, dándole un trago a una bebida que se suponía era un cóctel pero que tenía un poco sano color azul fosforescente, trataba de no ceder ante el horrible volumen de la música electrónica que amenazaba con dejarlo sordo. Levantó la mirada de su trago pues sentía el cosmos de su compañera acercarse.

June venía hacia él casi tropezando con el resto de la gente que no dejaba de bailar, y se veía tan fuera de lugar como el caballero. Gracias a sus reflejos evitó que la lastimaran o le derramaran una bebida encima.

-¡Shun!- Exclamó. El pudo verla decirlo pero no pudo escucharla.

La tomó en sus brazos cuando se acercó, para intentar decirle algo al oído, mucho más alto de lo que quería.

-Creo que este lugar no me gusta.

-¡A mi tampoco! - Gritó June.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¡Vámonos de aquí! Creo que podemos intentar ser como la gente normal sin tener que hacer esto.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Además quiero estar a solas contigo esta noche.

* * *

**3\. The Hate Alphabet/Zeromancer**

  
Odio.

Cuanta gente odia en el mundo, se decía Shun, mirando el santuario desde la casa de Virgo. Suspiró desanimado. 

Escuchó a June acercársele.

-¿Qué tienes, Shun?

-Nada... Es sólo… June ¿Por qué crees que la gente odie tanto?

June lo pensó unos largos segundos.

-No lo sé, supongo que es… fácil, odiar.

-¿Tu has odiado así?

June lo miró a los ojos. Shun descubrió en sus ellos una oscuridad que no había notado hasta ese momento. Él, que no sentía rencor ni detestaba a otras personas, notaba que en los ojos de la amazona, que hasta el momento sólo veía hermosos y claros, existía una gota de oscuridad. Se preguntó si June odiaba a otras personas. Si June, impulsada por ese odio, era tan capaz de cometer atrocidades como otros guerreros.

Confiaba en ella, pero la sabía poderosa y capaz de sentimientos muy fuertes.

No saber la respuesta le dio escalofríos.

* * *

**4\. Neo Geisha / Zeromancer**

No quería confesarle bajo ninguna circunstancia que le asustaba tener aún algo de Hades en su interior.

Sabía que no era así, Athena lo había destruido, pero… no podía evitar tener miedo de ello.

Especialmente cuando estaba así.

La oscuridad del cuarto, la suave respiración de la amazona a un lado suyo, lo devolvían a una vida tranquila, desde hacían años sin mayores sobresaltos, y con mucha felicidad al lado de la chica. Y sin embargo, en esos momentos, cuando se quedaba solo ante la oscuridad, las perspectivas más terribles y aterradoras se dibujaban en su cabeza.

Tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

La miró de reojo, tan bella y tan tranquila. Sabía que June le tenía plena confianza, y que era el único cerca del cual ella se sentía cómoda estando vulnerable. ¿Y si esa vulnerabilidad en realidad la ponía en peligro?

A veces, destellos de pensamientos terribles aparecían en su cabeza.

¿Y si después de haber compartido su existencia con Hades había quedado irremediablemente impregnado de la maldad del Dios?

June se acercó más a él y lo rodeó con un brazo en su sueño.

* * *

**5\. I’m Here Without You / 3 Doors Down**

June observó con nostalgia la tumba de su maestro.

En medio del terreno rocoso y desolado de la isla, le parecía aún sentirlo cerca de ella, hablando con sabiduría. Junto a ella, Shun observaba la tumba también. Lágrimas se dibujaban en sus ojos, como cada vez que venían a ese sitio. No necesitaban hablar para saber en qué estaban pensando: el pasado que compartían y del que no quedaba nada.

Albiore de Cefeo había sido un líder y por sí sólo le había infundido vida a la sla.

Sus alumnos, por más que lo extrañaran, vivían en el santuario y sabían que esa vida, que había sido dura para ambos pero que igual ahora extrañaban , no volvería ni con todo el cosmos del mundo.

-Creo que sin él, este lugar nunca volverá a ser un hogar para mi. Murmuró June. Shun la abrazó con fuerza.

La isla nunca volvería a ser un hogar para ambos.

* * *

  
**6\. Mis Sentimientos / Los Ángeles azules ft. Ximena Sariñana**

Que rara situación.

-Necesito un abrazo, de verdad.

Shun no necesitaba que le pidieran abrazos. A decir verdad, daba abrazos a todos aunque no se lo pidieran, alguna vez causando incidentes de hostilidad pues en el santuario no era muy bien visto. June había aprendido a amar esas muestras de afecto y ahora se había vuelto algo adicta a ellos.

Y sin embargo, como esa tarde regresando de un entrenamiento algo fuerte él no había querido molestarla, ahora ella pedía un abrazo.

-De verdad lo necesito, el entrenamiento estuvo algo difícil.

Shun abrió los brazos con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

**7\. Headstrong / Trapt**

Fue cuando eran niños y Shun acababa de llegar a la isla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó June una tarde, mientras miraban el atardecer, ambos exhaustos por la tarde de entrenamiento. -Siento que no perteneces a este sitio.

Shun frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez, pero no puedo darme por vencido. Le prometí a mi hermano que volvería con la armadura.

June miró con lástima los moretones que se alcanzaban a distinguir en los brazos del chico, y en su rostro. Shun de verdad no la pasaba bien. Los demás ya lo habían tomado como juguete y no dejaban de golpearlo cada que se presentaba la oportunidad.

Y sin embargo, el chico no abandonaba la determinación en sus ojos.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas unido con ellos. En lugar de golpearme, estás aquí hablando conmigo.

June se encogió de hombros. No quería admitir que de toda la Isla era el que más le agradaba, y además el único que no la molestaba por ser la única mujer.

-Me agrada tu necedad.- Dijo, finalmente.

* * *

**8\. Fergalicious / Fergie**

De verdad no había entendido qué rayos se refería todo el mundo con eso de ser “adictos a una mujer” hasta que se encontró una noche, aún respirando agitado y con una muy desnuda June sobre él, incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera ella.

No se atrevía a ponelo en palabras, preguntándose que tan avergonzada se pondría la amazona.

Bueno, en realidad probablemente estaba más avergonzado él que ella. Genial.

La escuchó suspirar con clara satisfacción. 

¡Es que la chica lo hacía perder la cabeza!

-June…

-Dioses, Shun, de verdad te quiero.

-Te quiero también… es solo que…

June parpadeó un par de veces, preocupada de lo que fuera a decirle. Shun estaba rojo como tomate pero incapaz de mirar hacia otra parte que hacia su amada y su fuerte complexión. Delgada, pero fuerte. 

-A… mi… me… dioses, me encanta tu cuerpo.

June se echó a reír ante el inesperado cumplido.

* * *

  
**9\. Cokolada / Boban y Marko Markovic Orchestra**

  
June observó algo entretenida como su novio se acercaba a ella. La amazona se encontraba mirando un muy entretenido combate de aprendices en el coliseo, pero desde que sintió la presencia del chico lo miraba discretamente.

Lo observó acercarse torpemente por las escaleras del coliseo, casi cayéndose un par de veces por lo gastado de los escalones.

Finalmente llegó hasta ella con una sonrisa triunfal y un paquete de chocolates.

-¡Feliz aniversario!

“¿Tenemos aniversario?” fue lo primero que pensó la rubia.

-Quería darte un regalo e invitarte a donde quieras esta noche.

-¿Hyoga te está dando ideas?

-No… -mintió el caballero de Andrómeda, siendo nada creíble.

June tomó los chocolates y le sonrió. Ante su sorpresa, y de forma completamente extraña, Shun logró robarle un beso, que por suerte ninguno de sus hermanos estaba cerca o lo habrían molestado de por vida por lo obviamente malo que era en ello.

-De verdad no hay chocolate que se compare a esto. - Sonrió Shun.

* * *

  
**10\. El tema de los hombres del pilar / Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure**

A veces, cuando miraba a los otros hombres del santuario, June no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia.

Muchos caballeros tenían la costumbre de entrenar sin camisa, cosa que Shun ni de broma hacía (y que si alguna vez lo había visto hacerlo había acabado con la espalda roja como tomate por la quemadura del sol) (¿Por qué rayos solo a él le pasaba eso y no a sus hermanos?)

Todos tenían grandes músculos.

Todos menos su compañero.

¿Por qué Shun era el más delgado de sus hermanos? ¿Por qué, si Ikki estaba mucho más fornido?

¿Por qué, si su entrenamiento había sido tan severo como el de los demás?

June suspiró. Hasta ella tenía más músculos. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les parece? ¿A poco no quedó super random?
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. ¿Cuál de las 10 escenas fue su favorita?
> 
> A decir verdad tuve muchísimo miedo de que a partir de "Neo Geisha" se lanzara en puro Zeromancer y ya valiera el fic quedando puras escenas deprimentes. Por suerte, entró la cuuumbia a salvar el día.
> 
> Y... bueno, el final por poco y si lo cambio pero... no pude evitar pensar en músculos. Recuerden que la vida no es más que una serie de Jojokes.
> 
> Sigo sin poder creer que no saliera una sola canción de Bollywood, considerando toooda la música de este genero que tengo. Celular, ¿Todo bien en casa?


End file.
